Christmas Within the Walls
by Miqila
Summary: Onyankopon tells the squad what Christmas is and, together with Yelena and Nikolo, helps them to celebrate the holiday for the first time.


**A.N: Merry Christmas! I'm putting this up a bit too early since I most likely won't be able to use a computer during Christmas, but better early than late… right?**

 **Disclaimer (do people still write these?): I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Christmas Within the Walls**

"No" Yelena responded flatly when Onyankopon mentioned they should start Christmas preparations.

"No?" the man repeated, confused "Why not?"

"One, we have no time for such things. Two, they don't spend Christmas in Paradis so they won't have anything to use for it and three, it's pointless anyway" the woman said, returning back to the report she was reading "If you want to celebrate then lit a candle and ask Nikolo to cook something, but don't make a big deal out of it."

Onyankopon frowned, not that the woman could see it. He understood that Yelena didn't care about Christmas, being a very practical person and all, but he had thought she'd take the feelings of the other volunteers and the prisoners in to account a bit more. Not that all of them had the habit of spending Christmas, but most did and all of them could use some kind of break to this routine, especially the prisoners.

"Are you sure you're not against this simply because Christmas is usually considered to be a religious holiday?" he asked, remembering Yelena's dislike for his views on god and the world. When Yelena finally looked at him again with a scowl, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head "We can make a compromise, you know. Just because _I_ like to spend Christmas for religious reasons, we don't have to do that now. We can just put the weight on the other traditional, nonreligious elements."

For a moment he really thought she'd agree, but in the end, she said: "No."

Onyankopon sighed as the woman turned back to her work "If that's all then go back to your work."

"Alright" the man said, making Yelena look up, watching his retreating back. Onyankopon wouldn't give up so easily; he still had something in mind. Whatever it was he better not get himself or worse, her, in trouble.

XXXXX

Yelena was indeed suspicious for a reason; Onyankopon had by no means given up. He had simply decided that if she wouldn't give him a hand, he'd just have to find help elsewhere. And Yelena had given him a good idea on where to start; he'd have to find Nikolo.

And that's why he was on his way to the restaurant he worked at right now.

Not that he was allowed to go that far on his own, but luckily the soldier supervising him today didn't even question why he wanted to go there. Guess he had won the man's trust enough by now… maybe he'd get him to help, too? He seemed to be a rather serious guy in his own way, which Onyankopon appreciated, but he also seemed laid back enough… he kind of had to be since he seemed to be friends with the two lively scouts, Sasha and Connie. Someone too serious would have trouble dealing with them.

" _Speak of the devils…"_ he thought in amusement as he found the duo from the restaurant's kitchen together with a very sour looking Nikolo. Guess he could ask their help too; they seemed like the kind of people who'd agree.

Sasha was the first to notice them, her face breaking in to a bright smile.

"Hi Jean, hi Onyankopon!" she said. Then she pointed at Nikolo, saying: "Please tell him that it's perfectly fine for us to be here and that we are _not_ a bother!"

"Yeah!" Connie chorused "I even promised to keep an eye on Sasha so that she wouldn't manage to steal anything, so what's the harm? We're just curious to see what he's making!"

"You two are too god damn noisy" Nikolo hissed "Not to mention I know that you'd fail at it; you always do! You aren't stopping her now, either!"

Connie looked at Sasha, only to see her reaching out for the freshly baked bread Nikolo had set aside to cool down. Shoot, he was right.

"Hands off, Sash" he said, pulling the protesting girl back "C'mon guys, just one bite!"

"No" Nikolo told her firmly before turning to Onyankopon "Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually, I could use some help" the man answers "From all three of you."

This gets the attention of Sasha and Connie as well as they look at the man curiously, but Nikolo in turn narrows his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Do tell what you need the three of us for?" Nikolo asks, the hostility clear in his voice. He almost, _almost_ tells the older man to not lump him together with the devils, but one look at Jean's face and his raised eyebrow as the soldier stares at him, daring him to say more, stops him. Better not to piss the guy off.

"Do you know what day it is soon?" as the man asks this, Connie and Sasha look at each other before looking at Jean for help, who just shrugs. They all look at Nikolo, wondering if he knows what the volunteer is getting at, seeing the cook look behind him.

" _Gingerbreads"_ Onyankopon realizes _"He's already a step ahead of me."_

"Great minds think alike eh?" he asks in amusement. Nikolo rolls his eyes, saying: "Yes, so if you'd get these two off my back, I'd be able to work more effectively."

"Would you two care to tell us what we're missing here?" Jean asks. Onyankopon is more than happy to obey, telling the three about Christmas, focusing mostly on the fun traditions and leaving the religious bits to a minimum in order to get the others on board easier. When he brings up Christmas food, Nikolo takes over the explanation without being asked. Naturally, Onyankopon lets him, being convinced that the younger man is more knowledgeable about the subject than he is. Once he finishes the volunteer gets to the point: "And I was thinking that a little Christmas party wouldn't hurt; in fact, it could help bring people together."

Nikolo huffs at this, knowing what the "bring people together" means. He's just trying to get prisoners like him to warm up to the Eldians. Not going to happen.

"Sounds great; let's do it!" Sasha cheers, making Nikolo roll his eyes as he says: "You're just after the food, aren't you?"

"You sure know her well by now" Connie says to him with a grin, one that tells Nikolo there's a double meaning behind the soldier's words. The cook blushes, turning back to his cooking to hide it. Wanting to get everyone's attention elsewhere, he says: "I don't mind handling the food, but do you really have the time for this, Onyankopon? I highly doubt you've gotten Yelena to agree to this so she won't take it well if you slack off from work as a result."

Not that he really knew _what_ the two were working on and he felt like he was safer not knowing, but it didn't take a genius to see who was in charge.

"Yes, I am quite busy" Onyankopon said "So someone else needs to take the lead…"

When he didn't say anything anymore Nikolo glanced at him over his shoulder, only to see the man and literally everyone else in the room looking at _him_ expectantly.

"…You've got to be kidding me" he said as he caught on "Why me? Ask someone else."

"Why not you?" Jean cut in before Onyankopon could "This sounds like fun. Would give you something else to do, too. The three of us will help out."

"I don't need help from you Eldians, not with anything" Nikolo said with a scoff, making Jean frown at him "Really? This again?"

"Stop it, both of you" Sasha said, physically getting between the two just in case. Then she turned to Nikolo, asking: "C'mon, help us out this one time! Please?"

Nikolo was going to refuse, the word "no" right on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't manage to get it out, for he made the fatal mistake of looking at Sasha's face. That sweet smile, that hopeful look… there was no way he could ever say no to that.

"Fine" he said, making the girl cheer. Jean's eyebrows shot up, surprised by the sudden agreement. Exchanging subtle glances with Onyankopon, the two turned their attention to Connie who was looking at Nikolo with a grin and a know it all look on his face. The cook just shot the shorter man a glare before turning back to his cooking.

" _Ah, so that's how it is"_ Onyankopon put two and two together, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, Jean had done the same, too. Only Sasha seemed completely obvious to the truth.

"We should ask Armin to help us; I'm sure he'll agree since he's so interested in everything that has to do with the outside world. Oh, and the commander, too! When she's not too busy, that is" the girl says "Eren and Mikasa probably too, but it's best to not let the captain hear of this, isn't it?"

"Absolutely" Jean agrees and the others nod. Nikolo sighs, feeling like this won't end well for him. Nothing ever does in this god damn place.

XXXXX

Two days later, they are all preparing for Christmas. Just like Sasha had predicted, Armin had been eager to join them, also convincing Mikasa and Eren to do the same with next to no effort. Onyankopon had sent a word to Hanji as well, and the commander had managed to make herself some time to join them. Nikolo was in charge of the food, and despite his protests Sasha had somehow ended up as his assistant, leaving the two alone in the kitchen. In the dining hall, Hanji and Connie were decorating the Christmas tree while the others took care of the rest of the room. Jean was in the process of hanging yet another mistletoe, right above the door. He had taken a liking to those after Nikolo had mentioned what they were for, and was determined to get under one with Mikasa. Not that he'd ever admit that; he'd told Connie that they were for tricking Sasha and Nikolo under them just for laughs. The guy had bought it and was in on the idea. Maybe they should really do it, too.

"What the hell is going on here?" standing on a ladder, Jean nearly loses his balance as Levi's voice from right below him startles him, but manages to steady himself. Crossing his arms, the captain waits for an answer. Laughing nervously, Hanji says: "What, Onyankopon didn't tell you?"

Levi turns to the man in question, who gives Hanji a look that pretty much says "I can't believe you just threw me to the wolves." Then, he turns to Levi, explaining what Christmas is.

"I don't care" Levi says after he's done "Clean up this mess."

Indeed, they've made quite a mess while making the decorations. They should've all known it'd piss Levi off.

"C'mon Levi, live a little!" Hanji commanded, but Levi's only answer to that was a flat "no."

"There's another tradition to Christmas too, you know" Levi looked behind him, seeing Yelena with that familiar sly smile on her face, hiding something behind her back. Levi hated her little games, but knew that the fastest way to get rid of her was to play along "And that is?"

"Christmas cleanup" Yelena answers, holding out a broom for Levi "The most thorough cleanup of the year; not a single nook must be left uncleaned."

The others were looking at Yelena with horror, just _knowing_ where this was going. Why of why did she _do_ that?!

"Maybe this "Christmas" isn't so bad after all" he deadpanned, turning to the others "I'm going to get the supplies, and then we'll _all_ have a Christmas cleanup. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" they all chorused, some of them barely holding back groans.

"I'll come with you, just in case you can't reach the higher shelves" Yelena tells the much shorter person, who just ignores her taunt, making a mental note of getting back at Connie later for snickering at the comment.

When the two had left, Jean asked: "Why didn't anyone point out to them that they were standing under a mistletoe?"

"I do believe that would have been unwise" Onyankopon says with a chuckle "And I take it that staying silent yourself means that you also agree."

Jean couldn't deny that.

"What's special about standing under a mistletoe?" Armin asked, and when Onyankopon explained the tradition, Eren snickered, saying: "Now I get it why Jean wanted to hang those around."

"Shut it" Jean hissed with a red face before climbing down "It's safer for all of us if we start with some clean up _before_ the captain comes back, don't you think?"

"I'll go give a heads up to Nikolo and Sasha" Connie said. Their preparations were getting a rather unpleasant twist, yet at the same time most of them were happy to have Levi joining them. It was more fun as a group.

XXXXX

Christmas Eve, as Onyankopon had called it. They had indeed gathered some of the war prisoners here, mostly the more cooperative ones for safety's sake and a lot of their own soldiers to keep an eye on things, but so far everything looked peaceful. Armin liked that. He wished they could always get along this well, they Eldians and those Marleyans. If they did this kind of thing more often then maybe the prisoners would warm up to them…

"It looks like something's on your mind" Mikasa said as she walked up to him.

"It's just so peaceful… it kind of gives hope, doesn't it?" Mikasa let herself smile "Yes, it does."

XXXXX

"I never got the chance to thank you for getting the captain on our side" Onyankopon told Yelena as the two of them sat on the far end of the room, sipping hot chocolate "Without you he might've prevented this from happening."

"Someone had to do it" Yelena said "It's Christmas after all."

XXXXX

"You sure you don't want to join the others?" Sasha asked, drying the dishes Nikolo had washed "Everyone seems to be having so much fun!"

"I'm perfectly fine here. Besides, someone has to take care of the kitchen" he answered, glancing at Sasha "Why are _you_ still here?"

Sasha just shrugged, saying: "I figured you'd say something like that, so I thought I'd give you a hand so that you'd have some time to enjoy the party, too."

Nikolo was happy to hear that she thought of him, but knew he shouldn't. Anything this Eldian said or did shouldn't be making him happy. With that in mind he steeled himself, determined to get her away from him.

"Well I don't plan on going, so you can leave and have fun with the others" Sasha frowned, putting down the plate and the towel "Don't say that."

"…" Nikolo just kept on washing, deciding to ignore her. She'd get bored eventually.

"Don't be dull" she said, taking the sponge and the plate away from him before he could protest "C'mon."

Not waiting for an answer, Sasha started dragging the man towards the door despite his protests.

"Let go, Sasha" he said, but made no real effort to pull his arm away. The girl might be a soldier, but so was he; he could probably get away by force if he wanted to. And yet he didn't "I'm really not in the mood."

"Nonsense!" she denied, looking at him with _that look_ again "C'mon, just for a little while. Please?"

Again, there was no way he could say no.

"Fine" he finally said "But just for a little while."

"Yay!" Sasha cheered with a wide grin, making Nikolo feel like her smile lit up the whole room, bringing a smile to his face as well. Oh well, maybe he could ignore the fact that most people in the room were Eldians for one night.

It was Christmas after all.

XXXXX

"So Mikasa, how has the party been so far?" Jean asked. He was standing under the mistletoe, trying to trick Mikasa under it with him with no success.

"Fine" Mikasa answered, fully aware of what Jean was doing. She wouldn't go over, just out of principle more than anything. Jean bit back a sigh, casting a glare at Eren who was watching them, snickering.

"Got something to say?" Jean asked. Eren knew that he shouldn't, but he decided to taunt the other man anyway: "You never give up, do you?"

Jean knows he shouldn't, yet he takes the bait anyway. Stomping over to Eren, he asks: "And what is it that I don't give up?"

Eren is about to answer, but Connie's laughter interrupts him. Both him and Jean turn to look at the guy who is now standing next to Mikasa, laughing at something, apparently them.

"What's so funny?" Jean asks, but the one to answer is Mikasa. Wordlessly, she points her finger right above the duo, making Jean pale after a few seconds. Where exactly had he put all those mistletoes? He turns to look at Eren, whose face mirrors his he's sure, and together they look up.

Shit.

XXXXX

"I never thought this would go this well" Hanji comments as she sits next to Levi who is quietly observing the others "The Marleyans seem to be having fun… Sasha even managed to drag Nikolo out of the kitchen."

"The keyword being drag" Levi points out, but even he has to admit that this seems to have been a good idea "But I doubt this would change their opinions about us."

"Baby steps Levi, baby steps" Hanji said "We'll get there, we just need time."

Time that they didn't have, Levi was about to point out, but decided against it. He wouldn't ruin her good mood, not tonight.

"So" Hanji said, holding a mistletoe in her hand with a grin "Do you know what this is?"

He did.

"Don't even think about it, Shitty Glasses."

XXXXX

Shivering a little from the cold, Armin walked down the stairs to the basement deep underground after having convinced Hitch to let him pass. Down there he saw Annie once more, coated in crystal like always, never changing.

Still, hearing what this "Christmas" was about, he had felt it'd be too unfair to leave Annie out of it.

"Merry Christmas Annie"


End file.
